True ColoursA Puckleberry Story
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: What happens when the Glee Club finds out another member of their club is knocked up...And it's Rachel carrying Puck's baby
1. Puck and Rachel

"_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah_

_A Standing ovation_

_Oooooo, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah"_

I stood on front of the whole of Glee club, shortness of breath as I watched my ex-boyfriend, Noah Puckerman take a seat in the front row. Everyone was staring at me, eagerly anticipating my performance. I batted my eyes trying to clear the tears out of them. "Rachel, if you don't feel up to performing today, you can—"Mr. Schu started but I cut him off. "I want to do this...I need to do this Mr. Schu. I am sure you understand why" I stared at him and turned back to my audience.

I rested my eyes into the gaze of Noah and finally started to sing

"_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realise  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And darkness still inside you  
Make you feel so small"_

I felt everyone's gaze even though I was staring into Noah's eyes. It hurt me so much to sing this song and...He would soon find out what was troubling me for this last few weeks. Tears cascaded down my face slowly but I knew this was only the beginning.

"_But I see your true colours  
Shinin' through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow._

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy,  
Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there"

The music started fading in the background and I stopped singing and just let the tears fall. "Rachel, are you sure your okay" Mercedes stood up and went to walk over to me but I held my hand up to stop her. "Before anyone tries to console me. I have something to tell everyone" I sniffed and grabbed a tissue from the box sitting on the desk.

I took a deep breath, "I know I have been acting very...strange and weird over the past weeks and I want you all to know why. It was also the cause why I broke up with No---I mean Puck" I smiled weakly. "You all know how hard Quinn had it when she first joined and she was...was pregnant" I bit my lip and tore my gaze from the floor to gaze at Noah.

"I'm...I'm pregnant" I blurted out. "With Puck's baby" I burst into tears again and ended up on the floor shaking violently, I curled up in a ball and felt pairs of hands trying to pull me of my seclusion. There was one voice I heard, the voice sounded panicked but concerned at the same time. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Puck and Mr. Schu kneeling by my side. I sat up with the help of the others.

"Berry, why didn't you tell me" Puck stroked my hair and wiped my tear stained face. "Because, I thought it would ruin our relationship and you wouldn't want to be with me when I get all...fat and ugly" My lip pouted slightly and he chuckled lightly. "I would never leave you...Ever" His hand rested on my cheek softly, I placed my hand softly on top of his.

"I love you" He grinned and winked at me...My eyes widened and then I passed out

**Uh Oh! Cliff hanger...Sorry this is a Puckleberry story and I reallyyyyyyyyyy want them to be together instead of Fincel. Sorry for all Fincel fans out there**

**PLEASE REVIEW...YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO**_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
_


	2. Two Together Makes One

"_I love you" He grinned and winked at me...My eyes widened and then I passed out_

**XxPuckxX**

My Berry girl just passed out when I loved her...Well I never said it to her and never had the chance to when she broke up with me. But hopefully now we can be together forever. Us and our baby. I beamed thinking about us having a family together when I was suddenly took down back to earth from the screams from Kurt.

"RACHEL" Everyone screamed as she lay there unconscious in my arms. I stood up with her in my arms and walked out of the choir room to the nurse's room. "Help, she's pregnant and she passed out" I lay her on the bed not even taking a second look at the nurse. I stroked her hair and sat beside her. "Was she in shock" The nurse asked. "Um..Yes, because I told her I loved her" I looked down at the floor. Noah Puckerman has never felt like this before...Not even when I had a crush on freakin Quinn.

"She will be fine" The nurse beamed after a few minutes of silence and her taking Rachel's blood pressure. "She better be" I muttered under my breath.

**A Few Moments Later:**

Rachel finally woke up from her fainting drama and I was the first face she saw. Which we were both ecstatic about. She had jumped from the bed onto my knee and nearly hugged me to death. "Take it easy, babe" I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I forgot to tell you" She beamed. "I love you too" Her words ran through my head repeating over and over again. She was my first true love and I was hers. We made such a weird couple but it worked. Who never thought opposites would **really **attract. I chuckled softly to myself. "That's good" I beamed back at her and we left the room.

"We just need a way to tell my Dad's" I glanced at her and she was biting her lip and pouting at the same time. _She is really freakin hot. I want her..._Not now Puck...Push those bad thoughts away. "We'll find a way. Don't worry" I grinned at her and took her soft hand in mine.

It was nearly time for us to go home, I was at football practice and my girl was waiting on the bleachers for me. A funny thing happened though, I couldn't stop staring at her and one of MY team mates...**TACKLED ME**. Really how unfair was that. They didn't do it to Finn when he was staring at her (I am still very very angry about that).

Practice was finally over and I was driving Rachel home. We decided we were going to tell her parents tonight. I felt her squeeze my hand tightly. For once Rachel Berry was nervous and I wasn't. That makes a difference. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine "I kissed her. "How do you know. They might...might kick me out of the house for all I care" She fretted. "They would never do that, they love you too much. Just like me" I grinned and pulled up at her house. "Come on" We intertwined our hands and walked into her house.

**So, what shall happen when Puck and Rachel tell her Dad's she is pregnant with Puck's baby. Stay tuned to find out**


	3. Happy Ending Or Is It

**XxRachelxX**

I stopped at the front door to my house; I tightened my grip on Puck's hand as if I was confessing to a murder. My heart was going one hundred beats per second and I felt as if I was about to faint, I even felt a bit queasy but I was sure that was because of the baby forming in womb.

"Don't worry babe. Everything's going to be fine" I felt Noah wrap a protective arm around my tiny frame and I opened the door to see my two fathers sitting on the couch looking peaceful and at ease. I walked in cautiously. I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Me and Noah have something to tell you" I heard my voice quivering. "Alright, what is sweetie" My two Dad's smiled at me showing me all of their affection towards me.

"Well, remember that party I went to with Noah and others from the Glee club" They nodded their heads. "Well, me and Noah got drunk on wine coolers and...and...and we slept together" I tried not to smile at that. That was the most perfect moment of my life, I never felt so special before that. I looked at their faces before continuing, their faces showed understanding. "And a few days ago I found out I was...was...was pregnant" I closed my eyes not wanting to see the disappointment in their eyes.

There was a very emotional silence for a few minutes until I heard one of my Dad's speak. "We knew this would be coming soon" He sighed. "And we were prepared for it sooner or later but Rachel sweetie. We sort of understand what you are going through and we are prepared to help you through thick and thin" I opened my eyes slowly and saw my Dad's smiling at me. I sighed in relief, "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me" I let the tears escape my eyes and cascade down my cheeks.

Noah hugged me to him and I softly cried into his shirt, staining it with tears. I heard someone sniffing and looked up at Noah to see tears streaking down his cheeks.

**XxFinnxX**

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight_

_Alone_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_And I was gonna tell you tonight_

I was in my room lying on my bed thinking about what had happened in Glee today. Rachel was pregnant with Puck's kid. How stupid could I be to keep my feelings pent up for her so long. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. She was taken and no doubt they would be keeping the baby. Rachel was rich and her parents would support her because they loved her. I needed to get over her, I mean when we kissed she thought she was my rebound girl but it was real...And I loved it.

I grabbed my keys and jacket and drove to Rachel's house. The song 'Alone' going through my head all the way.

_But the secret is still my own_

_And my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

_Til now, I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone?_

I stopped and saw Puck's truck there, I clenched my fists and ran to the door. I rapidly knocked on it until Noah answered the door. "Oh...Hey Finn" he beamed. He looked so happy and then I peered over his shoulder and saw everything to do with babies lying on the floor and table. "Mr. Schu is going to completely mental Puck" I hissed. "It's enough for Quinn to have a baby already...Well she gave it up for adoption but..anyway. He might kick Rachel out of Glee for it" I spat at him.

Puck stepped out of the house and shut the door behind him. "He didn't kick Quinn out when she was pregnant and Mr. Schu can't do anything about it. It's our decision so just butt out Finn. And I know you have a crush on my girl but just give up already" Puck glared at me with fierce eyes, everyone was afraid of him except for Rachel, I guess she really did love him. "Rachel loves me and I love her. Go back to Quinn and knock her up again" He chuckled and walked back into the house slamming the door in my face.

I just stood there.

_Til now, I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_How do I get you (alone?)_

_How do I get you?_

_How do I get you alone?_


	4. Walking On Sunshine

**Previously****: **Puck stepped out of the house and shut the door behind him. "He didn't kick Quinn out when she was pregnant and Mr. Schu can't do anything about it. It's our decision so just butt out Finn. And I know you have a crush on my girl but just give up already" Puck glared at me with fierce eyes, everyone was afraid of him except for Rachel, I guess she really did love him. "Rachel loves me and I love her. Go back to Quinn and knock her up again" He chuckled and walked back into the house slamming the door in my face.

I just stood there.

_Til now, I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_How do I get you (alone?)_

_How do I get you?_

_How do I get you alone?_

**XxFinnxX**

I was back in my car, I was ready to hit something especially Puck's face. I took a deep breath in trying to calm myself down. I had to get over her, like Puck said. They were together now and they would be forever now because she was pregnant with his baby. How much I wished it was me with her, helping her through it.

I drove him and as soon as my head hit the pillow. I fell asleep.

**XxRachelxX**

Me, my Dad, my Daddy and Noah were looking through baby catalogues looking at baby grows, clothes, cribs and more. "Who was at the door Noah" I asked when my Dad's left to get drinks and food. "It was just Finn. He wanted to talk me" He smirked and pulled me onto his knee. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What did he want to talk to you about" I snuggled into him and smiled. "He tried to convince me that Mr. Schu was going mental about you being pregnant" He scoffed and we both laughed.

"Mr. Schu understands. I mean he helped Quinn when she was pregnant" I stretched out on him and giggled. "Yeah, I knew Finn was making it up. Mr. Schu doesn't seem the kind to crazy. I mean look at him and Emma now. Emma's pregnant with his child." Puck smirked and rested his head against the couch. "Yeah, by the way. No—Puck will you come to the scan with me tomorrow" I smiled and stared into him.

"To see our little baby. Of course I will" He grinned and kissed the top of my head. "Great" I beamed and rested my head on is chest.

**Next Morning:**

I woke up and ran a hand over my stomach, there was tiny bulge beginning to show and I smiled. I got dressed in skinny jeans and white top accompanied by a black waist coat. I chose flat black boots and left for school, I stopped at the shop on my way and got a grape slushie. That brought back so many memories; I smiled and arrived at school.

I walked in through the doors quickly and went to my locker; I stared at the pictures of me and Noah together before someone slammed my locker shut. I sighed and turned round to become face and face with Finn. "Yes, Finn. What do you need?" I sighed and waited for an answer. "I just wanted to ask you something" He smirked. "Well, what is it. I haven't got all day. I have to meet Noah in the parking lot in 5 minutes" I took a drink of my slushie. "Are you sure about having Puck's baby" I stared at Finn in shock. "Of course I am. I love him and he loves me. We're going to raise this baby together whether you like it or not" I smiled and grabbed my bag. "Now if you excuse me. I need to go" I went to walk away when he put his hand on my stomach. My eyes widened. "Please don't do this Rachel" He pleaded. I smiled at him and then slapped him...hard. "You never touch a pregnant woman's stomach without her say so. And I did not say so...So go away Finn" I walked past him and went to meet Noah.


	5. Happily Never After

**XxRachelxX**

I stared at the sign up sheet on the wall. It was that time of year again. The year for the Talent Show. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my stomach, wondering when the baby bump would start growing.

Suddenly, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and turned round to find my gorgeous, hunk of a boyfriend Noah gazing at me intently. "Signing up are you" He chuckled. "No, I was just thinking about it. I don't want to get half-way into the song and then run off the stage to throw up" I sighed and rested my head against his chest. I tried to avoid staring into his eyes but then he tilted my head up to him so I had no choice but to stare into his brown, meaningful eyes.

"Who cares if that happens? It won't change anything" Noah smiled and kissed me softly. Just the feeling of his lips against mine was too much to register. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck but to ruin the moment the warning bell went off. "See you later babe" He pecked my lips quickly and walked down the hall.

I spun round quickly to walk to class but ended up getting a slushie facial. I dropped my books and they made a loud bang on the tiled floor. I wiped my eyes to see who threw the slushie. The slushie thrower was...Finn. I stared at him in astonishment mixed with shock. I blinked and when I reopened my eyes I saw Puck tackling Finn to the ground. I stood there not moving or doing anything.

I snapped out of my daze and pulled Puck off of Finn. Once Finn had stood up I slapped him so hard everyone around us could probably feel the pain he was feeling. He stared at me in fury and then walked off.

"Go Puck, I'll see you in Maths" I mumbled and grabbed my second bag out of the locker and went into the girls bathroom for the usual routine.

**A Few Minutes Later:**

I finally cleaned the slushie off of me and I was now sitting in maths beside Pu—Noah but my head was somewhere else. What if Mr. Schu was angry? Should I quit Glee because of my pregnancy? Will I do the talent show? Why did Finn give me a slushie facial?

There were so many questions running through my head and none of them had answers...yet. I was so far away in my own thoughts I didn't hear the bell. "Rachel...Rach, babe" I blinked and found Noah's brown eyes staring into mine. "Sorry, I was just in a daze" I smiled apologetically and left the classroom beside his side as usual.

The day went by quickly but instead of going to Glee I went to the auditorium. I sat on the stage and burst out crying.

**XxPuckxX**

I was sitting in Glee waiting for Rachel to walk through the door but she never came the last person to walk through the door was Mr. Schu. "Hey guys" he smiled and put his bag down and got out the sheet music. There was a chorus of 'Hey Mr. Schu' around me. I stared out the window wondering the hell was my girlfriend.

"Mr. Schu if I may" Kurt's voice echoed around the deadly silent choir room. I turned my head—just like everyone else—to see him standing there looking like a true gay boy. I sighed. "Sure Kurt" Mr. Schu nodded looking a bit worried for what was about to happen.

"Not that everyone is already thinking this but...Where the heck is Rachel?" Kurt flicked his hair back into place in such a gay way I covered my mouth from laughing so hard. "Good question Kurt" I glanced at Mr. Schu who was looking around the room as if Rachel would pop out at any second.

"Put your hand up to look for Rachel" I stared in shock for a moment. He was putting it to a vote. My hand shot up like a fire cracker along with Matt, Mike and Finn's hands. I stood up in anger and fury, knocking chair's over in my hast. ".." I nearly roared at him. Anger was bubbling inside of me.

"All heads turned to my in shock, confusion and astonishment. "Why Puckerman?" Finn argued with me with such fury and passion in his eyes I wanted to throw him into a wall for hitting on my girlfriend. "Because Hudson" I hissed. "You gave me girlfriend. Hold on while I rearrange that sentence" I smirked. "My **pregnant **girlfriend a slushie facial" I roared the anger finally bursting out of me. I took a few steps forward and remembered that Mr. Schu was present in the room and watching us.

Finn slowly sank into his seat and his hand retreated back down onto his lap. "If you don't mind Mr. Schu, me, Matt and Mike are going to look for Rachel" He nodded and we left to search for her.


	6. Alone

**A/N: I know the song 'Alone' has been used in this before for Finn to try and get his feelings for Rachel out in the open but it is now being used for Puck because he is trying to tell Rachel that his love for her is strong.**

**Previously: **Finn asked Rachel if she was sure about having Puck's baby and she told him was but then later on Finn slushied Rachel and Puck attacked Finn. Then Rachel skipped Glee rehearsal and went to the auditorium to end up sitting on the stage crying. And that's what you missed.

**XxPuckxX**

Me, Matt and Mike decided to split up, Mike went to search around the bleachers and the football field, Matt went to check the classrooms and I...I went to the one place where I knew I would find her...The auditorium.

I stood outside the doors and heard someone playing the piano; I slipped in and sat in one of the seats at the back. I saw her then, her face was red and swollen from the crying. I closed my eyes and thought to myself, _'Why did Finn do that to her...He was supposed to be my best friend '._ I looked closer and saw one of her hands placed on her stomach. I heard her starting to sing after a few moments silence

"_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I__'__m laying here the room__'__s pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won__'__t end though  
Alone"_

I closed my eyes and listened to her soft, angelic voice. Rachel Berry always knew how to blow me away. I smirked and heard a noise behind me, I turned round to see Mike and Matt and the rest of the Glee club standing there. I motioned for them to come and sit down but also to be quiet. I got out of my seat and stood in the middle of the aisle. This song was one of my all time favourites and I was determined to sing the next verse to her.

I smirked to myself and waited for her to pause after the chorus.

"_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone"_

I grinned at the guys and walked down the aisle and saw her eyes pop when I came out of the shadows. I stepped up onto the stage.

"_You don__'__t know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don__'__t know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone"_

I saw the tears starting to fall down her cheeks and a smile formed on her face. I winked at her and took her hands in mine. She blushed furiously and I chuckled quietly to myself then we both sang to each other.

"_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone."_

As the song came to an end we both stared into each other's eyes not noticing the claps and whistles coming from the back of the auditorium. I held my hand up for everyone to stop; I heard an immediate response and a little bit of whispering going on. "What I'm trying to say to you Rachel is that...I...I love you" I grinned.

Her face was full of uncertainty and I know by her facial expression that she didn't know if I was telling the truth or not. But when she say that I was telling the truth, tears cascaded down her cheeks again but we all knew they were tears of joy. "I love you too Noah" Rachel beamed and threw herself at me. I wobbled a bit but then found my footing and hugged her tightly to me. The bell rang for half four and Rachel suddenly jumped out of my arms.

"Oh, I forgot" She panicked and looked at me. "Noah, we have a Doctor's appointment...For the baby" I blinked and grabbed Rachel's hand, her bags, my bags and ran out the door and into my truck. "What time is it scheduled for" I asked her trying not to hide the worry in my voice. "Five, we still have time to get there" Rachel laughed a little and I sped off towards the Doctor's

**XxRachelxX**

**A Few Minutes Later:**

Noah and I were finally called into Dr. Yang's office after a long queue and waiting time. I lay down on the bed and held Noah's hand tightly. "Well, firstly, sorry for the long wait" He chuckled. "Secondly, do you know how many weeks you are Ms...?Ms. Berry" Dr. Yang smiled at us. "No" I shook my head and glanced at Noah. He was smiling at me with a certain twinkle in his eyes. I kissed his hand and turned my attention back to Dr. Yang.

"Well lets get started with the sonogram, shall we?" He smiled again and got a blue liquid and squirted it on my stomach. I jumped and giggled. "Sorry, it's a little cold" Dr. Yang chuckled and I smiled brightly. "If you look here on the screen....That is the picture of your baby".

Me and Noah both looked at the screen and saw the baby. But I noticed something aswell, "Um, what's that there just to the left of the baby" I titled my head trying to figure it out. "Oh, sorry my mistake. It looks like you are having twins" he smiled.

My mouth dropped open in shock; I blinked trying to get it through my head that I was having twins...Noah's twins. I composed myself and smiled. "Congratulations" Dr. Yang looked a little uncertain of what he had just said but composed himself too. And then Noah spoke. "Can you tell what the babies are...I mean, boy or girl" I stared into Noah's eyes and saw the same twinkle but only stronger. "Well, Ms. Berry is...7 weeks, so I should be able to tell. This should only take a moment" He smiled and sat to work. I took this opportunity to talk to Noah.

"We're having twins" I whispered beaming at him, "I know, this is...well wow" He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Oh no" I whimpered. "What..What's wrong" I saw panic in his eyes and giggled under my breath. "Nothing to worry about but..I'm going to be twice as huge as Quinn was" I laughed and surprisingly he laughed along too. "You'll still be beautiful to me" I squeezed his hand gently and smiled.

"Sorry about that" Dr. Yang's voice interrupted me and Noah's little moment. "I have the sex of the twins here" He smiled. I sat up and bit my lip. "From the sonogram and tests. I can tell you, that you are having a boy and girl" He smiled and nodded. _Wow, a baby boy and girl._ I thought to myself and beamed.

"A boy" I could tell from the tone of Noah's voice he was very happy and he was restraining from shouting and dancing all over the place. I laughed and went to get changed.

**A Few Minutes Later:**

Noah and I came out of the Doctor's holding hands and two copies of the sonogram. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that" I smiled and stared admiringly at Noah when we were in his truck. "I know. Twins, I still can't get over it" He chuckled and pulled me close to him. "Now once our baby boy is older you can give him a Mohawk too" I laughed. I saw a grin pull up on his face. "Cool" Noah grinned and hugged him. "Now our boy can be the badass of McKinley high when he grows up" We both laughed and drove home.


End file.
